<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sub For Me by ohstonymystony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159859">Sub For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony'>ohstonymystony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TIVA smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Anthony DiNozzo, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Sub Ziva David</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ziva needs to go down after going a month without a scene. Heavy smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TIVA smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sub For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had been watching Ziva stare at her screen for five minutes. He could tell she wasn't entirely present. Honestly it looked like the only thing in the room was her physical body because her mind was completely elsewhere. He knew they were long overdue for a session, the last time they did a scene was over a month ago and he could tell she was on edge. Not that he wasn’t on edge as well, it just wasn’t as noticeable on him as it was on her. When he found out she was a sub it was because she had dropped right after a particularly rough case before she could quite make it out of the garage. He found her silently crying in her car with a dazed look in her eyes and proceeded to take her home and stay with her before he could calmly and effectively bring her back up. Of course she freaked out. She was Mossad and being a sub was a weakness and had she dropped while still in Israel or during a mission she would be dead or worse. After calming her down, together they decided that he would bring her down once a week and that was all their relationship would be. Just a dom helping a sub and nobody needed to know. This past month, however, has been so hectic that they haven’t had any time to do a scene and it was beginning to show.</p><p>Tony got up, well aware of the eyes of Gibbs and McGee on him and walked over to Ziva and stood behind her. She made no indication that she was aware he was even there which, in itself, was a bad sign. </p><p>“Ziva,” he crouched next to her and took her hand “Ziva. Zi honey look at me.”</p><p>She slowly turned and looked at him with confusion written across her face when had he got here?  “Hmm?”</p><p>“You’re not focused. You’ve been staring at your screen for 5 minutes and you didn’t even notice that I was over here did you?” he asked, nothing but concern shown over his face.</p><p>“I am fine Tony. Just a bit tired that is all.” she replied, taking her hand back from him and rubbing her face. </p><p>“Do not lie to me Ziva you know I don’t like it and you know I will punish you for it. This is your only warning,” he said, forcing her to look into his eyes. She just stared at him, eyes watering. “Yes sir.”</p><p>“ Shutdown your computer and go to my apartment. I want you kneeling and naked when I get there.” </p><p>“Bu-”</p><p>“I’ll handle Gibbs. Go. And don’t make me repeat myself.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” she said, shutting down her computer and quickly exiting the office.</p><p>“DiNozzo?” Gibbs barked in question. </p><p>Tony walked over to his boss, leaning over his desk as to not be heard by listening ears. “She hasn’t been able to go down in over a month, Boss. If she would’ve stayed here another hour we would be dealing with a Ziva in subspace with doe eyes so big you would literally bend to her every whim so I told her to go to my place and wait for me there.”</p><p>“Then what are you still doing here?”</p><p>“Well I wa- right. Got it boss. See you Monday Probie.” Tony said to a confused McGee as he made his way out the bullpen.</p><p> </p><p>Tony got home after stopping by the store to get Ziva’s favorite chocolate. He knew how much she loved them during aftercare and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his precious sub. He walked through the door and noticed all the lights were off except for the one in his room. Knowing that she was in there, he decided to take his time making his way to his room, hanging up his jacket, taking off his tie, and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. When he got there, he was met with the beautiful sight of his sub on her knees facing the side of the bed, blind fold on, hands cuffed behind her back, with her legs spread. Collar being worn proudly around her neck. </p><p>“I’m proud of you for doing more than I asked. You even chose my favorite blindfold baby,” he said walking around Ziva to sit on the bed right in front of her. He smiled at the blush rising on her cheeks as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants and got comfortable. “How wet are you?”</p><p>“Ve-very sir,” she whispered.</p><p>He stroked her cheek and tipped her head towards him before bending down and kissing her. There was no battle for dominance because in this room, with her hands behind her back, his collar on her neck, he is always dominant. </p><p>He pulled back from her, hand tugging her head to hold her in place causing her to whine. “Quiet love, I know what you want.” </p><p>He sat back and pressed his shoe against her cunt causing her to moan. “You are such a whore Ziva. Practically dripping all over my shoe because you are just that much of a slut aren’t you baby?” he asked. All he received in response was the sound of her panting so he pressed his shoe harder onto her causing her to cry out, “I asked you a question baby,” he said calmly. </p><p>“Y-yes.” she whimpered.</p><p>“Yes what baby?”</p><p>“Yes sir. I mmm ohh I’m a slut.” she moaned out grinding against him.</p><p>“Yes you are, baby.” he said, smirking. He removed his shoe from against her causing her to seek out relief. “Aww baby you want a release this early?”</p><p>When he didn’t receive a response he grabbed her hair, yanking her head back “I’m starting to think you might need to be punished because I’m getting tired of repeating myself Miss David. I asked you. A question. Answer it.” </p><p>“Yes sir. Please sir I just need- I- I need something sir please. Please,” she begged. She had beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. “Please.”</p><p>He placed his leg between her, “Well if you’re that desperate, go ahead. Rub your cunt on my leg til you cum like the whore you are.”</p><p>Needing no more prompting, Ziva began rubbing herself on him. Grinding hard so she could give her clit the attention it craved. “Mmm oh oh mmm fuck. Oh Go-” </p><p>“Quiet slut,” he said, taking his semi hard cock out. “Keep me warm,” he said, guiding her mouth onto him. “Oh fuck,” he moaned as she took him in her mouth, still grinding onto his leg.</p><p>He let her continue to fuck his leg until she was close to cumming. Eyebrows furrowed, he could tell that she was trying to focus on keeping him dick in her mouth but the task was becoming increasingly hard to focus on as she chased her own orgasm. Right before she could cum, he pulled his leg back, taking his cock out of her mouth. </p><p>“Nooo. Sir pl-please,” she cried. </p><p>“Not until I’m ready baby.” He got up and stripped before walking and kneeling behind her. “Spread ‘em,” he whispered in her ear. </p><p>Doing as she was told, she leaned back into him, legs spread, trusting him with her entire being. “Color?” he whispered.</p><p>“Green sir.”</p><p>He massaged her breast, causing her to moan lowly, before moving his hands down to her thighs. He pinched her inner thigh, knowing she liked it, before spreading her legs as far as they would go. He took his middle finger and rubbed against her clit “oooo fuckkkk.” Ziva moaned causing Tony to smirk.</p><p>“Maybe I should get the ball gag because you are being very loud today Miss David.” he said, entering her. He felt her tighten around him, “Oh you would like that wouldn’t you. You want me to gag you? Maybe even tie to the bed. Can't use handcuffs because you can get out of those, though,” he said, adding a finger, “my precious sub wouldn’t do that if I told her not to, would you?” he asked, speeding up his thrusts.</p><p>“N-no sir mmmm I- I wou- oh God. Oh Oh fuccckkkkkk I wouldn’t dis-disobey you,” she moaned, tears forming behind the blindfold. </p><p>“I know you wouldn’t baby. You’re my good girl huh?” he asked, grabbing the bullet vibrator and pressing it against her clit.</p><p>“Y-y-yess oh God. Oh fuck. Daddy pleaseeeeee. Oh mmm OH FUCK!” she screamed, squirting around his fingers. He kept fingering her through her orgasm, pressing the bullet harder into her clit.</p><p>“That’s it baby. Cum for me” he whispered in her ear, even though he doubt she heard him over her moaning. </p><p>Instead of pulling away he sped up his fingers, cause her body to convulse with over stimulation, “Pl-please it’s ohhhhhh fuck too much. Too much daddy please please,” she moaned</p><p>“Please what baby?” he asked, thoroughly enjoying her like this. Nothing but a mess of tears, sweat, and cum “Please keep going? Oh I was gonna do that anyway,” he said, taking her through another orgasm. </p><p>“Oh fucckkkkkk,” she moaned before blacking out.</p><p>He looked down at her, wondering how he had let her become so in need of a scene that she was able to blackout from something as simple as this. He turned off the bullet and picked her up and placed her on the bed, taking off the blindfold and cuffs and tying her wrists to the bed. He knew she wouldn’t be out long, he hadn’t put her through enough. He decided to put the ball gag in place and wake her with a surprise. </p><p>She came to, to the feeling of Tony going down her “uunnnngghhhhh” she moaned looking down at him. Pupils blown so wide he wasn’t sure there was any brown left in those beautiful doe eyes. Full subspace. </p><p>He came up and kissed her neck. “Well hello there,” he whispered before biting down on her neck and soothing it as she cried out. “I think now it's my turn to have some fun don’t you think?” he asked, pulling back. He spread her legs, knees framing her shoulders and pushed in.</p><p>“Aghnnnnnn,” she moaned out as he entered her in one go. </p><p>He moved at a rapid pace, not letting her get used to the feeling but watching her hand to make sure she wasn’t signalling him to stop. After a minute or two he put his left hand around her throat, using the other to hold her leg in place and looked her in her eyes as he fucked her.</p><p>“You’re loving this, aren't you baby?” he asked looking as tears gathered in her eyes. She’s almost out for the night. “You are such a slut for this cock baby I don’t even see brown in your eyes anymore.”</p><p>“Ungg ungg ungggh ohnphnnnn” she moaned, closing her eyes.</p><p>Tony squeezed around her neck, “Open your eyes baby,” he said. He stopped thrusting causing her to whimper in protest “Open your eyes and look at me or we finish right here, right now,” he said, waiting for her to open her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at him as he resumed thrusting. It wasn’t long before he could feel her tightening around him. </p><p>“You’re gonna cum baby? Hm? You’re gonna cum for me?” he taunted as she nodded widly before arching her back and cumming around him.</p><p>“Nnnphhhhhhh,” she screeched. </p><p>And a few short thrusts later he was emptying inside her with a soft “Fuck baby.”</p><p>A few minutes later he pulled out of her, watching as his seed followed. After untying her and cleaning her up, he grabbed her chocolates and leaned her on his chest as he laid against the headboard. He fed them to her while gently rubbing her sides. </p><p>“You are so perfect Zi. You are so perfect for me and I don’t know what I would do without you,” he whispered. </p><p>“I am?” she slurred, looking up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.</p><p>“Of course sweetheart, the most perfect sub. My precious love, you are amazing baby.”</p><p>She began to doze off so he sat the chocolate aside and laid them down. “Thank you baby. For trusting me to take you down. Thank you for giving me that privilege,” he said as she drifted off to sleep with a soft smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>